Drabbles
by DoctorWhoFanwarrior11
Summary: Basically just a collection of all of my random plots that I come up with while trying to write other things. Or while I'm supposed to be doing schoolwork. Or pretty much anything I'm supposed to be doing that I'm obviously not. Rating may vary. Some will be just rambling, others songfics, whatever. Feel free to request, I'll do basically anything. But only if its NuWho, plz. DFTBA
1. Death at Winter Quay

**Hey there guys. I know this chapter isn't exactly original but I came up with it the other night when I was trying to write a new chapter for "River of Wondrous Love". So yeah, enjoy! and please leave a review, tell me what you think of it, give me a prompt, or a songfic request. (please don't forget the pairing, I'll do pretty much any pairing, as long as it's NuWho). So, DFTBA **

* * *

Death at Winter Quay

He stood there, on the edge of Winter Quay, looking down. They'd done it. His poor Ponds, they'd actually jumped. He watched them fall, and all time seemed to disappear. All he could see now was them. Amy and Rory, suspended in mid-air, mid-fall onto the street below. "What the hell are you doing!" He had shouted. But it was too late. They'd already made their decision. _Together, or not at all. _

* * *

__**So as you can see I've also recently discovered how to make the line divider thingies. Line divider thingies are cool :3 Also, what I was actually going to say, was Tuesday, November 6th is my birthday! So_ please_ wish me happy birthday. All those who do will get virtual birthday cake :3**


	2. If I Die Young

**A/N: hey there guys, here's a story I wrote during my digital literacy class lol. I hasd nothing else to do, so I just wrote. And wrote. And wrote. I don't know why I made it so depressing... SO anyway, on with the next drabble. **

**And by the way I own NOTHING. Except some of the plotlines of my stories. Trust me, if I owned Doctor Who, Amy and Rory would still be companions, Oswin wouldn't have become a Dalek, River would never have died in the Library, so on and so forth. **

"If I die young, bury me in satin lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in the river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song."

Laying there, she looked so peaceful. River Song, the Doctor's wife. Melody Pond, the daughter of Amy and Rory Pond (Williams). Their poor Mels, covered in rose petals, a short time away from being laid to rest, after her final adventure in the Library.

"Lord, make me a rainbow I'll shine down on my mother, she'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh, and life ain't always what you think it oughta be no it ain't even grey but she buries her baby,"

At the moment when they lowered the casket down, a rainbow appeared across the sky. Rainbows were one of River's favorite things when she was alive on this world were rainbows. They always amazed her. This rainbow was almost as if she was trying to contact them, tell them everything will be alright and not to cry for her. And now that River was in the data core in the Library, she could just bask in their wonder forever, worry-free, for the rest of existence. Amy looked up at it, and with that thought she shed a tear, but a small smile also broke across her face.

"I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom, I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger. I've never know the loving of a man, but it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand, there's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever, who would've thought forever would be severed by, the sharp knife of a short life, well, I've had just enough time."

When she woke up, she was dressed all in white. Where was she? 'You're in the Data-core. The Doctor fixed it, so it's a good place now.' A voice said from behind her. Whirling around, she came face to face with Charlotte, and Anita, and Miss Evangelista, and everyone else on her team who had lost their lives to the Vashta Nerada. He had done it, saved her. She knew he would find the sonic. He had tried to take her place, but she refused. If he had, it would mean he would have died there and she would have never met him. All those journeys, those wonderful adventures, they would have never happened, she would have never had the love of someone, never learned the love a man could give her. He told her he would love her forever, and she knew that as long as those two hearts still beat in his chest, he would love her and never forget her. She wished she could have seen him just one more time, if he could have told her what was going to happen, because he knew. He knew from the beginning that she was coming to the Library to die, but to save all those people. She wishe she could hav seen the future him, just one more time, her Doctor. Just once more, with the two of them, not a care in the world. She wished she could tell him what lovely adventurs they would have in the future. But she couldn't. Not now that she was gone, or ever she could never have told him, because of that one sacred word between them. _Spoilers. _

**A/N: okay, so I kinda made the ending a little weird, and I'm just like oh what the hell i dont care. Please read and leave a review! I'll take prompts and ideas, just plese make sure its NuWho, I don't really know much about the older ones XD Tell me if you like it! **


End file.
